The Unofficial Second Honeymoon
by Kirika-Hime
Summary: What truly happened at the end of Uncharted 3. A partial re-write of the end, does involve adult content read: lemon/smut .


_So... this is my first lemon/smut fic. Critiques would be appreciated! All I ask is that you're gentle. Other than that, enjoy._

* * *

**The (Unofficial) Second Honeymoon**

Nate blankly stared out the window of the cab, his fingers tapping impatiently tapping against his leg. Sully sat next to him, smoking his first cigar in days. They had finally arrived back in Yemen after two days. Salim, after they had regrouped, helped them find a working truck from what was left of the convoy, gave them supplies, and a map marked with directions back to the city. They had taken turns driving through the Rub' al Khali, barely stopping until they reached Yemen. Nate and Sully had quickly ditched the truck, both keeping an eye out for anyone suspicious. The two of them had been highly on edge thanks to their early morning arrival. Now they were both blankly watching the streets slowly become busier as the cab driver took them in deeper into the city, headed to Elena's temporary apartment.

Nate started to gnaw on his lower lip as he thought of her. He was worried about her. Marlowe had threatened to use Elena against him after all, and neither he nor Sully knew if there were still any of Marlowe's goons in the city. For all they knew, Marlowe or Talbot could have sent out an order to kidnap Elena. But Elena, as Sully kept telling him, was a smart girl. If she was in trouble, she would be able to get herself out of it. If not out of it, then keep herself at least one step ahead of her pursuers. That didn't stop Nate from worrying though. She had risked a lot by helping him rescue Sully, putting herself in the direct line of fire by making sure he got on that cargo plane. There was hardly a doubt in Nate's mind that she had been seen as she drove the jeep. He just hoped she got out off of that airstrip without being followed.

He all but bounded out of the cab as it pulled up to the apartment complex, leaving Sully to pay the fare. Sully was barely able to stop Nate as he reached the stairs.

"Jesus, Kid. Hold your horses." Sully said, a little out of breath. Nate waited for the older man to catch his breath before starting back up the stairs, "Hey, hold up a minute, Nate."

Nate turned around, a little confused and worried as to why his mentor stopped him again. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He paused for a moment, "Yeah, I just…got something that needs saying, that's all."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Look, I um…I had a lousy father, lousy childhood. I hit forty, I figured I was never going to have a son of my own. Hell, I never wanted one. What the hell do I know about raising a kid?" Sully scoffed before smiling, "Then you came barreling into my life."

"Look, you don't have to-"

"No listen. I do. I have made a lot of mistakes, kid. A lot." Nate couldn't help but scoff at that. 'A lot' was more than an understatement, "And uh… well I am not a perfect man." That's when Sully pulled something small and round out of his pocket. Nate almost instantly knew what it was.

"You're not proposing, are you, Sully? I mean I love you but-" Nate began, trying to cover the rush of emotion.

"Stop." Sully said using that same tone of voice when he was first started teaching Nate. A tone that Nate hadn't truly heard in years, "Just stop being a wise-ass for one second."

Nate just stared at the ring for what felt like an eternity. He could have sworn he had lost all those months ago and had been distraught when he couldn't find it the morning after some heavy drinking. "How long have you been carrying that around?"

"Too long." Sully gave him a smile before handing over the silver band. Nate examined it, not too surprised to see it hadn't received a single scratch and thought back on that day in the court house. How Elena had given him a shy smile as she slipped the ring onto his finger, a smile he hadn't really seen since the start of their relationship.

"Thought I'd lost it."

"Here's the thing, kid. We don't get to chose how we start in this life. Real greatness is what you do with the hand you're dealt." Sully patted Nate on the shoulder as he smiled. Nate looked up the stairway, "C'mon. I'm sure she's worn some of that carpet down."

Nate chuckled as he slipped the ring back on, "There you go again, making everything sound dirty." Sully just shook his head and Nate began racing up the stairs, taking two at a time. It was time to make everything right again.

* * *

Elena had nearly jumped out of her skin as she heard a loud commotion echoing from the hallway. She quickly rolled out of bed and ran up to the door, unlocking it and stuck her head out. It was coming from the stairway, and while she didn't understand everything that was being said, she heard her name. That was all that was needed to send Elena into a panic. She quickly (but quietly) shut the door and started formulating a plan. It had to be a pair of Marlowe's goons. Something had happened to Nate and Sully, there was no doubt. Elena didn't even doubt for a second that they would try and use her as a 'method of persuasion'. Well she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She would fight them off and when she saw an opening, she would make a break for it.

_Maybe I'll be able to get hold of a gun_. Elena had lost hers at the airstrip and had been unable to replace it. But for now, it would have to wait. She placed herself next to the door and listened as the commotion got louder and closer. As she heard the footsteps approach her door, she raised her fist, ready to strike when the first goon came through the door. Elena let out a small squeak of surprise as the door burst open and she let her right-hook loose, instantly knocking the man to the ground. A 'holy shit' reached her ears and she quickly turned herself around to punch the shit out of the other man, only to see Sully.

"Well it's good to know you're okay too Elena." Sully said with a slight laugh as she rushed up to him, "Though the same can't be said for Nate." Elena looked back behind her and looked at the man on the ground. It was Nate. Elena felt herself pale and immediately rushed to her husband's side. This of course was amusing to Sully as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Let's get the kid out of the middle of the hall, okay?"

"God! I thought it was some goons! Couldn't you guys have tried to call me?" Elena all-but shouted as they carried Nate to the bed, "I spent nearly a whole week worrying about where the hell you were! Whether either of you were dead, or if Nate was too late in finding you! Or if Nate even survived the parachuting part of the plan!"

"Well, you now." Sully smirked, "But again sweet-heart, it's good to know you're okay."

"Still doesn't mean the two of you didn't almost give me a heart-attack." Elena said, trying not to let Sully on to how she was feeling. Nate looked like hell had chewed him up and spat him back out…again. So he didn't look as bad this time, that much she could say.

"You know he's been worried sick about you." Sully said softly, "Nearly drove us off the road a couple a times."

"And Nate says I'm a bad driver." Elena scoffed, pulling up the hem of Nate's shirt to check for any wounds that needed tending to. She looked up at the older man when he didn't give her a laugh or a wise-ass remark.

He looked a little older as he gave her a small smile, "Look, you and I both know that I don't tend to do very well on the emotional stuff." Elena just nodded, "But I'll say this, 'cause he'll ask, he gave it to me when he was drunk."

"Sully, what are you talking about?" Elena asked, her confusion clear, frowning a little as Sully laughed.

"You'll understand. For now, I suggest you change some of the bandages. I'm gonna go back to the hotel and grab Nate's stuff." Sully gave her a pat on the shoulder and headed out, leaving Elena to take care of her husband.

* * *

Nate heard himself groan as he slowly came to, his head pounding. He remembered running up stairs and telling Sully to hurry it up. Then opening the door and getting punched. Damn, he hoped that was Elena who punched him. Opening his eyes, he slowly looked around. It took several moments to realize that he was still in Elena's apartment. He could hear the water running somewhere nearby and tried to sit up. Nate let out a hiss of pain as a few of the wounds on his abdomen protested the sudden movement. He let himself fall back onto the mattress. The squeaking of the faucet being turned reached his ears, followed by light footsteps.

The sight that greeted his eyes was Elena, clad only in an old button up and her undergarments, her hair down (a sight that he hadn't seen in quite some time). She smiled at him when she noticed that he was awake and quickly moved towards him. Nate returned her smile, gently placing a hand upon her waist as she sat down next to him.

"Hey there. How ya feeling?" Elena asked softly, letting a hand rest on his cheek.

"Like somebody smashed a brink into the side of my face." He said, his playful tone of voice sneaking in. He could have laughed as Elena cringed from the remark.

"Yea… sorry about that." She briefly looked away, "I thought you and Sully were some of Marlowe's goons."

Nate laughed, "Good to know that you're right-hook has gotten better. The last time you punched me, I was out for…what? Two hours?"

"Three. You were out for nearly the whole day." Elena let her thumb stroke his stubbly cheek, "I was about ready to try and take you to your hospital. "

"The whole day? How long?"

"It's about five now, so… nearly eight and an half hours." Elena bit down on the bottom of her lip, "I would have panicked earlier if you didn't have some moments of almost being conscious."

"Sorry," he slowly pulled himself up into a sitting position, letting Elena help him up, "I don't mean to make you worry."

"I know you don't," Elena sighed, "You never do."

"But I do." He murmured, voicing Elena's unspoken thought. She looked away, not wanting to meet Nate's gaze. He cupped her cheek and let his thumb stroke her soft skin. "Elena… There's something I have to tell you." Elena stiffened, waiting for Nate to continue. "It's not the easiest thing for me to say, but-"

"It's okay. I-" she took in a deep breath, "I understand." She got up from the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Elena?" Nate called after her, confusion clear in his voice.

"It's okay! Really…" she didn't look at him, and it was killing him. He was completely lost on Elena's sudden change of mood. They were silent for several moments. And then she suddenly went for the door, and Nate quickly got off the bed.

"Wait! Elena!" he grab hold of her arm, stopping her from opening the door.

"Let go! I already know what you're going say!"

"Will you please just listen?"

"Why should I when I already know what you're going to say!"

"And what am I going to say?"

"That you're going to keep going on with this style of life! Risking your life for what? A handful of gold coins?" Elena finally looked at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Nate was shell-shocked. He stared at her, unsure how to really respond to her. He was knocked out of his stupor when Elena made another move for the door. He quickly grabbed hold her hand. She tried to pull away but he held on, let her beat against him. He pulled her to him and let her cry, not saying a word until her sobs quieted to shuddery breaths.

"I'm not leaving you Elena." he said softly.

"Yes you are." Elena choked out.

"No, I'm not. Please listen. You never listen." Nate stayed silent for a moment to see if she would say anything. "I'm done with that life. There were too many close calls on this one and…and I was afraid you were going to be one of them. Charlie got drugged and nearly broke his neck, me and Sully barely get out of a burning chateau, Sully got kidnapped…" he took a deep breath. The list could go on. "And I've been so worried that you were going to be next on that list."

"I think I've already made the 'close-calls' list, Nate." Elena sniffled. He knew what she was referring to.

"Yeah, well, once is enough." He sighed, "Once is enough. I'm done with it. I'm done with that chapter in my life."

"What are you going to do then? What are you going to do if you're going to quit treasure hunting?"

"Follow you around." He smiled as Elena let out a small laugh. "I take it you like that plan?"

"You'll follow me around and be what? My unofficial bodyguard?"

"If that's what it takes." Nate let her pull away, still smiling and happy to see her smiling again. She nodded before resting her head on his chest, a hand resting on the spot Sir Francis Drake's ring used to be.

"I'm sorry about your ring." Elena whispered.

"It's okay. I traded it for something better." He placed his left hands over hers, positive that she wouldn't miss the wedding band. She didn't. Nate watched as her eyes lit up and widen, his smile growing as she looked between him and his wedding band. Elena smiled back at him; tears (happy tears) pricked at the corners of her eyes and pulled him into a tight hug. He gladly returned it, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I can't believe I didn't see it earlier." She said, her voice muffled against his chest. Nate just smiled and pulled back, "Guess I'm not as observant as I thought I was."

"I won't hold it against you." He leaned down and kissed her. It was light, chaste almost. They pulled apart, eyes half closed and lips centimeters apart. They stared at one another, as if daring the other to make the first move.

It was debatable who made that first move, but was certain that the moment their lips met again that every instinct took over. Their lips clashed, practically fighting for dominance as Nate pinned Elena up against the door. A hand roamed her side while the other tangled itself in her hair. She griped onto his shirt, trying to pull him even closer. They barely broke apart from one another and when they did, it was only for quick gasps of air. The couple knocked over many things as they made their way to the bed, but they didn't care. They had been apart for too long. Too long had they gone without being able to see, hold, and kiss one another. If it was one thing Nate and Elena both knew it was that had they been on better terms when Nate and Sully arrived, this clamor towards the bed would have happened much earlier.

But thoughts on what could have been disappeared as they landed on the bed. They pulled apart, gasping for air. Nate wasted no time in pulling off Elena's shirt, hastily unbuttoning it. His lips latched on to the soft skin of her neck as he pulled the shirt away. She moaned as he sucked and nipped, her hands flying up into his hair to pull him closer. Elena whimpered as he pulled away and began taking off her jeans. Nate paused, his eyes fixed on the matching navy-coloured lace bra and panties.

"See something you like?" Elena whispered.

"When did you get those?" Nate said in reply. The only answer he got was Elena reaching up and removing his shirt before pulling him back to her. He couldn't help but smirk as she wrapped a leg around his waist, brought his lips to hers, and started to undo his jeans. He bucked against her, earning a moan. Nate's hand found its way to the apex of her thighs, his fingers finding and teasing the dampness. Elena panted and gasped in his ear, gripping tight onto his shoulders as he dipped into her panties. She cried out as he teased the small bundle of nerves, panting as he started to slowly pump a finger in and out.

The pleasure that raced through her was almost too much. Having Nate touch her couldn't compare to anything else. Oh Elena tried to relieve her urges herself, but she could never achieve that soul-searing pleasure Nate always gave her. It was almost like a drug, one that only had a single dealer and had no substitute. A groan passed her lips as Nate added another finger. She whispered his name, burying her head into the crook of his neck. God! It felt so good!

"Nate… Please!" she gasped out. He knew what she was asking for, and quickly tore off her undergarments before helping her remove his boxers. She grasped his erection, pumping him several times before he pushed her fully back onto the bed. They gazed at one another as Nate lined himself up to her entrance. Elena gave him a small smile and a light nod, taking his free hand in hers'. It was all he needed and he thrust forward, both of them moaning at the action.

Nate began a steady pace, whispering in Elena's ear about how tight she was, how long he had waited to be with her like this again. She whispered back, telling him that her efforts alone could never bring the satisfaction that he brought her. Their tempo began to increase as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their moans filling the small room and grew louder with each thrust. Nate would groan out her name between wet kisses, complying as she moaned for him to go faster, harder. Her thighs squeezed his waist tighter as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, arching her back as he suckled on one of her breast. It was all so overwhelming. Elena started gasping out his name with each thrust, feeling herself get closer to the edge. Her grip on his shoulders tightened and she tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

"That's it…" Nate panted, "Let go." He moved even faster, hitting that sweet-spot that made Elena gasp and writhe, scream out to the heavens for more. The coil that had been tightening inside of her since the beginning finally burst, making her cry out. He followed soon after, barely able to prevent himself from falling on top of his wife and crushing her. He rolled off to the side, gathering Elena in his arms, both of them gasping for air. She weakly pulled herself up to kiss him before letting herself collapse onto his chest. They laid there in silence for what seemed like days as they slowly came down from their euphoric high.

"I hope you know that I'm considering locking you up in this room." Elena teased softly, smiling as Nate chuckled.

"How am I supposed to act as the unofficial bodyguard if I'm in here?"

"Who said you'd be the bodyguard?" He peered down at her, watching as her hand began to lazily draw a mindless pattern on his chest.

"Then let me rephrase that. How am I supposed to be your husband if I'm locked up in here?"

She smirked at him, slowly raising herself up and moved to straddle his hips. She leaned down, "I think you know how." Elena quickly closed the distance between their lips and moaned as Nate bucked up against her. They broke apart and Nate chuckled.

"Yeah, I think I do."

It would be another two days before Sully saw them again.


End file.
